grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary
Legendary also known as the Legends of New Jersey is a GTS heel stable. '''Formation and Tag Team Champions (2017-2018) The team formed on the last GTS episode of 2017, when Jay Evans turned on Grim allying with Joe Wolf. The duo would adopt the Legendary gimmick where they would go on dates with girls every night. Shortly after the duo became the Tag Team Champions defeating Jimmy Controversy and Ronnie Moses of JOB Security. They both took part in the 2018 Regal Rumble match, but both failed to win the match. They stated a small rivalry with Foxx Vinyer and Kennedi Copeland losing the Titles to them but winning them back the next day. Leading up to Grimamania they re-invoked their rivalry with Grim after Grim challenged them to a tag title match at Grimamania. The two refused as Grim didn't have a tag partner, but they agreed after Grim said he had a tag partner and would reveal them soon. The duo would become inpatient to who Grim's partner was and finally, he was revealed to being James Ellsworth. This caued the two to want the match called of fand Jay failed to have the match called of fafter he lost to Ellsworth. At Grimamania the duo lost the titles to Grim and Ellsworth, but wonb ack the titles the next day of Grimamania after Ellsworth turned on Grim. A week later the lost the titles to Grim and Kain Magyar after Pete Corvus took Kains' place making the pin. They won the tiltes again defeating Grim and Ellsworth,but lost them once again to Pete Corvus and Tommy Salami. The two after this, especially Joe wolf began appearing less often. Legends of New Jersey and AWE (2018-2019) After appearing less and making appearances a few times, Jake Cage would seemingly ally with the group. Joe Wolf would disappear from GTS for a while, which led to Jake and Jay entering the Tag Title picture under the name Legends of New Jersey, feuding with The Garden State Mafia, Tony Chini and Francesca. The duo would attack Tony and Fran, injuring Frans's shoulder. At SuckaSlam they failed to win the tag titles in a TLC Tag Title match losing to Tony and Fran, also involving Tommy and Pete. They would continue to try and win the Tag Titles and became involved with The Game Master and Tower of Terror story line. The duos girlfriends were kidnapped and Jay became the Ice Demon again one time to help the roster battle the Game Master. The duo finally won the Tag Team Championships in October defeating Chini and Fran. Joe Wolf returned in November and defended the titles under the free bird rule, but in Joe would leave again later that month. They lost the tiles at the end of November to Nickelwise The Klown and Butterball The Clown. At Christmas Chao,s Jake would win the Loser Chumpionship and then Jay would become Loser Chump a few days later during a loser scramble. GTS would find out that they would have to leave the warehouse and after hearing that GTS would go back to the yard the duo would ally with Bales Alliance (later AWE) as they felt as professionals it wasn't worth it. Jay though would appear less often then Cage, but the duo would attack GTS wherever they were trying to ruin the show. At the Regal Rumbl,e the duo failed to win the GTS Championship but AWE won with Vlad, meaning they had the old ring. Jake Cage of- screen won the GTS United States Championship from Gabby Gilbert (also apart of AWE). He would lose the belt the next day to Kleetus, however,r won it back a week later during Foot Brawl. The duo would help Bale retain his YouTube Title many times n helped attack GTS stars. The duo actually attacked a returning Joe Wolf who was refused to be apart of AWE, but was later allowed to join. Cage and Joe failed to be the inaugural AWE Champion during the tournament. Leading up to Grimamania, Jay would be feuding with Kamakazzy after attacking him many times and Cage would be feuding with HOG after he lost the US Title to Francesca Rabbit and HOG won it off her. At Grimamania 2019, Jay lost to Kama in a Table to a Fall match, while Cage won back the US Title in a Hog Pen match. 6 days after Grimamania Cage lost the US Title to a Junk in the Trunk cash in from Hitman Jones. Later that month AWE would dissolve and the group along with the rest of the AWE roster would become GTS superstars again. Cage and Jay though would win the Tag Team Titles again defending them on SWF as well as GTS. At Food in the Fridge, the two were forced to fight each other where the winner would get a YouTube Title shot and the loser had to kiss Onslaughts ass, Jay would beat Jake here. After refusing to show up to GTS the two were stripped of the Tag Titles and disappeared for a couple of months. Grim's Heel Turn (2019) The duo returned to GTS and demanded the Tag Titles but was refused a shot. Bonifer would vacate his YouTube Title due to injury and Cage would take part in the Tournament for the Championship, but fa, however,y however became the No 1 Contender to the YouTube title-winning another tournament. Legendary and Grim before Suckaslam would start to agree more and had an understanding. Tensions began flaring between Grim and Duhop after both men tried costing each other matches. At Suckaslam Jake and Jay would win the Tag Titles defeating Gay Mysterio and Joey Silver, while Grim lost to Duhop and after the match officially turned heel joining Legendary. After a returning Tommy Salami lost to Hollywood Hooligan the next day of the event, the roster walked out on Grim apart from Jay and Gay Mysterio, who joined/allied with the stable. Jake Cage wasn't present but didn't walk out. Grim began heelish traits trying to pit Duhop against odds and get himself a championship match. Grims old Indy friend Clay Sawyer debut in GTS and began helping Grim and joining Legendary. he kept his job defeating Hooligan but got injured by Kleetus. At this point, Joe Dice now called Mole Man Reigns joined the group. Jay Had his YouTube title match with Duhop, however, failed to win the title, even though Grim tried to interfere. Jake Cage returned and helped Grim eliminate every the final competitor in a Battle Royal for the inaugural Legendary Championship, but Grim failed to win after Hooligan eliminated him after hiding. Grim had a rematch for the Legendary Championship, but failed to win, as the GTS roster prevented Legendary from getting involved. On the first day of Eat Out, Mole Man Reigns defeated Jimmy Controversy,while Gay Mysterio defeated Kirby in a Falls Count Anywhere match, where the loser couldn't get a title match for six months. Gay won the match due to Magic helping him and joining Legendary. The next match was a Tag Title match, where Jake and Jay lost the Tag Titles to Shemar and Hitman Jones, even though Legendary tried to help. Grim faced Duhop in a Steel Cage match with Bale as the guest referee. Dring the match the cage wall fell off allowing Jay and Jake to get in and help Grim win the YouTube Title for the 16th time. Clay Sawyer would also go inside the steel cage, but lost to Kleetus. After retaining against Zack Cena, Grim took three days off GTS and put Chini in charge, once he returned he began getting stalked by a Clown. At SWF Battleborn he was counted out by Duhop and the Pennywise like clown stalked him. At Crash Of Champions Jake and Jay won back the Tag Team Titles in a Triple Threat Tag Team match with Mole Man and Gay. Shemar and Hitman did win by pinning Mole Man, but Grim changed the match to elimination style so Jay and Jake won. Grim retained his YouTube Title against Kleetus, with Bale and Duhop as guest referees, thanks to help from Legendary. During a match between Mole Man and Duhop Grim was tied to a chair, however Mole Man won due to interference of a returning Draken, who joined Legendary. Members Current Members Former Members Championship and Accomplishment GTS Wrestling * Heavyweight Wrestling Championship (1 time) - Jay Evans (1) * GTS Tag Team Championship (8 times) - Joe Wolf & Jay Evans (4), Jay Evans & Jake Cage (4) * GTS United States Championship (3 times) - Jake Cage (3) * GTS Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Jake Cage (1) * GTS Loser Championship (4 Times) - Jay Evans (2), Jake Cage (2) * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship - (1 Time) Grim * GTS Championship (1 time) - Joe Wolf (1) * GTS Intercontinental Championship - (1 Time) Mole Man Reigns (1), Jake Cage (1) Current * GTS Legendary Championship - (2Times, current) Gay Mysterio, Joe Wolf (1, current)erio (1), Jake Cage (1), Joe Wolf (1) Current * GTS Championship - (1 Time) Joe Wolf United Wrestling Coalition * UWC United States Champion (2 times)- Jay Evans Superstars Wrestling Federation * SWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time)- Jay Evans Category:Assholes Category:Jobbers